


Bottoms of the Rainbow

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Story Prompts, one shots, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: Story junkpile!!





	1. understanding is important, sans

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll be posting all of my Undertale one shots! None of them are related unless specified. I'll take requests people have from my/other people's fanfictions or just Undertale in general. Its going to be _mostly_ safe for work, and by that I mean **no smut**. (Kissing scenes and hints referring to stuff are not included under that category so)
> 
> Feel free to request! I would love to get some! And also let me know if you want a continuation of one of the stories! I wanna do some non-cannon stories about my fic and also just weird ideas that come to my head.
> 
> Some of these are going to be weird story starters that I had the idea for but don't wanna seriously do anything with, so if you see something you want to use, ask me first, but I'll probably say yes.
> 
> I'll have all the tags for the particular story **in the notes at the top of that chapter**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Relationships: Papyrus/Mettaton_  
>  Characters: Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton  
>  
> 
> _Papyrus tries to have a talk with Sans about him and Mettaton_

Papyrus peaked around the corner of the doorway leading into living room, and glanced at Sans, who was currently hunched over a thick book. It was the same, and only, book he ever saw him reading, and he wasn’t quite sure whether he was just taking his time or had already read it multiple times.

After a moment, Papyrus took in a deep breath and walked into the room as he plastered a smile on his face.

“HELLO, BROTHER!”

Sans minimally moved his head to the side to look at Papyrus. “hey bro.”

“HOW ARE THINGS?”

“uh... same as always, i guess.”

Papyrus cleared his throat, sitting next to Sans on the couch. “WELL, YOU GOT ME. I WOULD LIKE TO TALK.”

“i wasn’t even thinkin’ that, but ok.”

“IT’S… ABOUT METTATON.”

Sans rolled his eyes, looking back at his book. “this again?”

Papyrus waited a few moments before leaning forward and closing the book as he grabbed it out of his hands. “hey--” He set the book on the table as Sans weakly tried to take it back before giving up after a matter of seconds.

“SANS, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME.”

“bro, we’ve had this conversation at least five times.”

“I KNOW BUT… THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT.”

He sighed. “how so?”

“SANS,” he stated calmly. “I WANT YOU AND METTATON TO GET ALONG.” Sans started to chuckle, but was cut off by Papyrus continuing. “I PLAN ON…” He smiled. “SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HIM.”

Sans’ face dropped. “don’t tell me,” he laughed dryly. “you plan on marrying that pile of glitter.”

“SEE, THIS IS WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!” He pouted, stomping his foot. “YOU’RE HARDLY MAKING ANY EFFORT WHATSOEVER!”

“dude, this is ridiculous--”

“NO IT IS NOT!” Sans’ eyes widened at Papyrus sudden change of tone. “SANS, I WISH TO SIT DOWN AND HAVE BROTHERLY CONVERSATION WITHOUT YOU DISMISSING ME!” He huffed sternly.

“ok, jeez--”

“SANS…” Papyrus took a deep breath, his expression turning solemn. “WHY…?”

“i don't trust em,” Sans mumbled. “bothers the crap outta me. i don’t think he’s good for ya.”

“DOES HE BOTHER YOU BECAUSE…” Papyrus looked Sans in the eye, but quickly looked away. “DOES THIS ALL BOTHER YOU BECAUSE… METTATON IS A MAN?” He said the last bit quickly, spitting it all out at once.

Sans blinked. “what?”

“I-I MEAN,” Papyrus continued nervously. “YOU’VE NEVER SHOWN THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR BEFORE AND I WOULDN'T NORMALLY TAKE YOU FOR THE TYPE, BUT--”

“wait wait wait,” Sans shook his head, sitting up from the couch. “lemme get this straight. you think i don't approve of this… because you're gay.”

Papyrus flinched at the word. “U-UHM...”

Sans’ face scrunched up with guilt and he sunk back into the couch. “no, bro, that has nothing to do with it.”

“WELL--”

“hey, look,” he said softly, placing a hand on Papyrus’ shaking shoulder. “no matter what gender you're into… it's fine by me. you could be in love with a damn rock, for all i care.”

Papyrus’ head perked up. “YOU MEAN IT?”

Sans nodded. “yea. and…” he looked away, sighing. “if ya wanna be with that hunk of plastic,” he smiled smally. “i support it.”

“REALLY!?” Sans could feel his stomach drop a bit at the sparkles flying from Papyrus’ smile.

“really.”

Papyrus flew forward, pulling Sans into a literally breathtaking embrace. “OH, THANK YOU!!!”

After a moment, Sans hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder. “...yea.”

\-----------

Sans took in a sharp breath when he saw Mettaton; He was walking toward his house door down in Waterfall, most likely coming back from Napstablooks place. Before Sans even had the chance to say something as he approached, Mettaton saw him and made a point to flash Sans a scowl.

“Oh, well look what the cat dragged in,” Mettaton sneered. “What, you’ve sunk so low down that you’ve starting coming to my own house to harass me?”

Sans bit down on his jaw. “ok, i deserved that.”

“Oh,” Mettaton laughed. “You deserve a _lot_ more than that. Care for me to demonstrate?”

“look,” Sans hissed through clenched teeth. “i jus’ wanna talk.”

“I think you’ve done enough talking to me for a lifetime,” Mettaton spat. “Are we done?”

As he started to turn around, Sans shouted after him. “it’s about papyrus.”

Mettaton stopped in place, but didn’t look back. “What else is new?”

“lotsa stuff… actually,” he mumbled, grabbing Mettaton’s attention

“Oh?”

“papyrus told me that uh…” He cleared his throat. “he... wants ta spend the rest of his life with ya.”

At that, Mettaton swirled around, a look of disbelief on his face. “...What?”

Sans kicked the ground. “I know you two have been dating for a long time now, but if ya ask me, you’re goin’ too fast.”

“That is--!”

“none of my buisness,” Sans sighed, catching Mettaton off guard. “i know.”

“So… what?” Mettaton chuckled dryly. “All’s forgiven and wrapped in a glittery bow, now?”

“no,” Sans laughed. “not even close to it. but... look, i realize that i’ve been hard on ya.”

“No kidding.”

“and i’m going to _work_ on it,” Sans continued sternly. “i realize now how much paps thinks of ya. he... really likes ya.”

Mettaton straightened his back. “So… why did you want to talk? To tell me that you’re okay with all of this?”

“remotely,” Sans admitted under his breath. “i came to tell you to take care of him. i know you don’t got the best reputation for all of that.”

“Well, I--!”

“jus’ listen, wouldya?” Sans’ statement came out a lot more pleading than he intended; his voice cracked, raised a few octaves, and died out halfway through his sentence. He let a look of sadness flash over his face just long enough for Mettaton to feel guilty. Sans crossed his arms and looked away, making Mettaton shut his mouth.

Sans cleared his throat, hoping the blue creeping up on his cheeks wasn’t too visible. “look,” he started softly. “watch after him. and i swear to god if you corrupt him or some shit with your stupid ego, i swear i’ll--”

“You don’t want to lose him.”

Sans flinched, straightening up.

When Sans didn’t reply, Mettaton continued. “It’s okay. I understand.” He smiled. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry myself for acting to rashly.”

Sans looked up him, moving his hands into his pockets. “ok, whatever.” He mumbled dismissively. “welp, don’t know about you, pretty boy, but i got places to be.”

Mettaton smiled knowingly, “Yes, of course.” Sans glared at that, swerving around and storming off. 

“see ya later, fake face.”

Mettaton just smirked, waving smally. “Goodbye, Sans.”


	2. Old buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants' expression lit up as he turned around to face the door as it swung open with the ring of a bell. "Hello! Welcome to MTT Burger Emporium! Sparkle up your--" He opened eyes and his face immediately fell back into his regular, annoyed scowl. "Oh. Its you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Relationships: Sans & Burgerpants (platonic)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sans goes and visits an old buddy at MTT Burger Emporium._

Burgerpants' expression lit up as he turned around to face the door as it swung open with the ring of a bell. "Hello! Welcome to MTT Burger Emporium! Sparkle up your--" He opened eyes and his face immediately fell back into his regular, annoyed scowl. "Oh. Its you."  
"yeah, thats about what i expected," Sans shuffled into the store, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "sup, b?"  
"All these years and you can't even bother to call me by my name? Classic Sans." Burgerpants spat, gritting his teeth behind a stiff smile.  
"eh, not like you ever liked it much anyway," Sans shrugged, leaning against the counter.  
Burgerpants nervously smiled, glancing up at one of the many cameras lining the walls. He cleared his throat continuing. "Welcome to MTT Burger Emporium, Sparkle Up Your Day! How can I help you?"  
"still scared of the little drag queen, huh? some things never change, i guess.." Sans nodded to the door. "care to step out for a bit?"  
"Sorry," Burgerpants strained through a clenched jaw, "but I'm not supposed to talk to customers who haven't bought anything."  
Sans sighed, flicking his wrist. In one swift motion, a bone materialized and flew across the room at lightning speed, smacking each of the cameras and shattering them into nothing but glass shards.  
Burgerpants flinched every time it make contact with another camera, looking at Sans like he'd just killed someone. "What the hell is wrong with you?! W-what am I supposed to tell Mettaton!?!? Oh, he's gonna be pissed--"  
"i'll deal with it later," Sans said cooly. "now, ya comin', or nah?"  
Burgerpants glared down at him. "Some things never change, all right. You're just as much a douche and when we first met, ya little freak."  
Sans smirked. "I won't deny anything." And with that, he turned and walked out the front door, holding it open expectantly. Burgerpants gulped, nervously looking back at his station, but when his eyes landed on a clock that read 2:00 am, he sighed and caved in, walking around the counter and out the door.  
They both walked in silence out of the desolate hotel lobby into the muggy, dark outside.  
"waterfall okay?"  
"You know I hate it there," Burgerpants mumbled.  
"you hate it everywhere."  
"Ain't that the truth."  
"so waterfall it is," Sans looked off into space. "only place you can get some peace."  
"What about Snowdin?" Burgerpants cocked an eyebrow.  
"too many people i know."  
"You know everybody."  
"ain't _that_ the truth." Sans held out his arm to Burgerpants, smirking, "and unless you wanna walk there--"  
"I know the drill," he said quickly, gripping Sans' arm.  
"....right." There was a blip of blue light before they were both sucked into that all-too-familiar black sanctuary that Burgerpants had almost forgot what felt like. After a moment, they returned to reality and Burgerpants stumbled.  
"heh, been awhile," Sans chuckled dryly.  
"I'll say..." Burgerpants looked around at the patches of echo flowers lining the cave walls and flattened beneath their feet. He flinched as a hand flew out in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down to see Sans' outstretched arm, holding a cigarette.  
Burgerpants, without hesitation, snagged the cigarette and fired it up with Sans' lighter.  
Sans chuckled. "some things really dont change."  
Burgerpants let out a huff of foggy air, squinting at Sans as he handed his lighter back. "So what did ya want?"  
"can't a guy jus' stop by to see an old pal?"  
"Nothing ever that simple with you, ya freak," Burgerpants looked at the echo flower, flicking ash onto the ground. "Jesus, there's no privacy here with these goddamn, nosy-ass flowers."  
"eh, i like the feel of it though," Sans looked into the distance. "that something's there purely to just... listen."  
Burgerpants plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, glancing at Sans with a softer expression.  
"There something wrong, buddy?"  
"heh, lotsa things."  
"Well, if ya came for advice, you're fresh outta luck, freak."  
"i just..." Sans shrugged, "wanted ta see ya." Burgerpants took a step back. "so many things are goin' on, i thought it might be nice to have somethin' go back to normal."  
"Heh, well you'll hafta do a little more than this for that to happen, little buddy." Burgerpants looked away sheepishly. "You can't just cut ties with someone for years and fix things over one stick."  
"how 'bout two?"  
Burgerpants sighed. "Why donchya talk to your new girlfriend about it?"  
Sans flinched. "she's not--"  
"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "Buddy, pal, _freak_ , I may not know a lot about ya, but one thing I know is the way ya talk about that chick ain't like how ya talk to anyone else. And you were always into the weirdos. How's that goin' for ya?"  
Sans looked down silently.  
"Man, why are you always so bent on hiding things?" Burgerpants scowled. "Who do ya think I'm gonna tell? So, you're into a girl you never met: big whoop. I've known weirder freaks." He glanced down at Sans, sighing at the sad look engraved on his face. "I remember when there was a time you never stopped smiling."  
"heh, what can i say? shit happened."  
Burgerpants looked down at the echo flowers that were softly throwing their words back at them. "Recently? Or ya talking about back then?"  
When Sans didnt reply, he continued. "... I know something happened, buddy. Back at the core. And I have an aching feeling that nobody remembers but you."  
Sans smiled sadly. "heh... so you remember _somethin_..."  
"Sorta... I remember your rants. Your nightmares. You bummed at my house a few times," Burgerpants scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "But I know that there's lots of stuff I'll never get no matter how many times ya tell me."  
"...yeah."  
There were a few moment of silence before Burgerpants piped up again. "So....what. Ya wanted to just _talk_?" He smiled condescendingly. "Heya buddy, how have you been? Me? Oh, just dandy! Yes, I love working there! Of _course_ , I'd love to hear about your brother!"  
"I just wanted to..." Sans trailed off, kicking the ground. "i don't know." He looked up at him with tired eyes, flickering in the pale blue light. "just know that i may be a dick sometimes, but... i didn't forget about ya." Burgerpants shut his mouth. "you got me through some tough times and as big as a jerk i am and never show it... i'm thankful." Sans looked back down. "and i know ya probably wont remember any of this so thats kinda why i stopped tryin to be friends with ya again. i dunno. maybe that thinking makes me just as bad as that kid... either way... thanks, b."  
Burgerpants, for more than a moment, seemed shocked, but then relaxed, scoffing. "you really always have something new up your sleeve, huh, freak?"  
Sans shrugged. "guess so."  
Burgerpants sighed, bending over to put out his cigarette on the cold floor. "y'know, buddy; for someone so goddamn annoying, you sure do know how to get someone attatched."  
"its a given."  
Burgerpants stood back up, looking up at the ceiling spotted with artificial stars. "You think we'll get back up one day?"  
"get up there? 100 percent. _stay_ up there?" He shook his head. "not a chance."  
"Optimistic as ever."  
"I try." There was a gap of silence before Sans broke it again. "uh, guess you better get back to your shift."  
Burgerpants jumped. "Oh! Yeah. Ugh, I'm gonna get another CD full of songs about how I suck at my job, because of you."  
"heh, yeah. sorry about that."  
"No you aren't."  
"nah, you're right. i'm not." He reached out for Burgerpants, pulling him back into the darkness and outside the MTT hotel in the back of the left side alley way. "well... was nice talkin to ya."  
"Right back atchya, buddy."  
Sans smirked. "right." And with that, he blipped away, gone without a goodbye.  
Boy, didn't that seem familiar.  
Burgerpants sighed, adjusting the hat on his head before heading back inside and resuming his boring day as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t u m ble
> 
> https://rainbow-flavoured.tumblr.com/


	3. Dating a skeleton: the sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Relationships: Papyrus/Reader  
>  Characters: Papyrus, Sans, Reader  
> Additional Tags: mentions of sex, past relationships, nothin too graphic folks_
> 
> _Papyrus finally decides to take you home and introduce you to his brother._

“Let’s just go to your place,” you suggested happily, swinging his arm back and forth from where you were holding hands.

 

“HMMM…” Papyrus hummed hesitantly. “I DON’T KNOW.”

 

“Aw, c’mon,” you smiled, nudging him playfully. “You’re so proud of everything you own. I bet your house is just as awesome as you are.”

 

He smirked proudly, his face turning a slight blue. “I AM PRETTY AWESOME.”

 

“Well?” You suggest expectantly.

 

Papyrus sighed. “WELL, TO BE HONEST WITH YOU... I HAVE A TERRIBLE SECRET THAT LIES WITHIN MY LIVING QUARTERS.” He used his free hand to drape a dramatic hand over his forehead. “A SECRET… THAT NEEDS NOT SHARING.”

 

“Okay, you’re being a little dramatic,” you mumbled, rolling your eyes. “And what would this secret of yours consist of?”

 

He paused a moment, and then nervously smirked. “A BROTHER?”

 

You rolled your eyes, letting go of his hand to push him. “C’mon, he can’t be that bad! And really? A brother?” You gave Papyrus a questioning look. “You haven’t mentioned him before. He _lives_ with you?”

 

“YES,” he sighed. “HAS EVER SINCE I CAN REMEMBER. BUT HE’S SLOPPY, AND LAZY, AND NEEDS TO GET A JOB!” Papyrus huffed. “IT’S HONESTLY EMBARRASSING! WHENEVER I COME HOME, THE PLACE IS SCATTERED WITH LAUNDRY AND FAST FOOD GARBAGE.”

 

“Sounds like some men I’ve been with,” you mumble. “But, if he’s your brother, I’d like to meet him!”

 

“TRUST ME,” Papyrus shook his head. “I WOULD ADVISE AGAINST IT.”

 

“Is he a jerk?”

 

“OH, HEAVENS NO!” He quickly said, waving his hands as if to dismiss the thought. “NO, NO. AS MUCH AS HE IS DIRTY, AND BAD AT REPRESENTING HIMSELF, AND NEVER CLEANS HIMSELF UP AND HAS A VERY WACKY MORAL COMPASS…” He sighed. “HE’S A SWEETHEART AND I CARE FOR HIM.”

 

You smile. “Well then, I’d love to get to know him. Aaaaand if we get it over with…” You smirk, grabbing his hand and pulling his body against yours. “I can come to your house a lot more often.”

 

Papyrus stiffened nervously, chuckling. “ERM, I S-SUPPOSE SO!”

 

You walked with him a while longer and talked, winding through strange roads and into a desolate neighborhood. The houses looked older and worn down, but all together in good shape. Papyrus eventually stopped in front of a smaller white house and led you up to the doorway.

 

“HERE WE ARE!” Papyrus announced once you reached his doorstep. “I KNOW, IT IS NOT THE GREATEST PLACE, BUT WE’RE SAVING UP!”

 

“No, it’s cool!” You said, looking the place up and down. “It’s actually pretty nice.” You smiled up at him, grabbing his hands and placing them into yours. “I love it.”

 

Papyrus laughed, looking away anxiously. “Y-YES! I HAVE COME TO LOVE IT. ALTHOUGH, WE CAN’T WAIT UNTIL WE CAN AFFORD SOMETHING… A LITTLE NICER.”

 

“Well, either way, it’s nice to finally get to know you a little better,” you said softly. “I’m totally gonna rummage around your room.”

 

“INDEED!” Papyrus boasted. “JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE MY ACTION FIGURES!”

 

You laughed. “Can’t wait.” You two looked at each other in the eyes for a moment before you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your mouth against his. His gripped tightened on both your hands and you could feel him lift you up a bit.

 

After a few moments, you both pulled back, smiling at eachother. “UHM,” Papyrus giggled, blushing. “L-LET’S GO INSIDE!”

 

“Yea,” you let go of one of his hands so as he could open the door, and he lead you inside.

 

“PERFECT!” Papyrus shouted in triumph. You looked forward to see a figure lying on the couch. At first, you thought your were losing your mind, but as soon as Papyrus introduced you two, you couldn’t believe it was him. “THIS IS SANS.”

 

Sans looked up with a smile on his face as Papyrus told him your name, and you could feel your heart fall into your gut as Sans’ face dropped. 

 

God, he looked exactly the same; he wore a sloppy, stained, white tank top under his loose blue jacket, athlete shorts, despite never having exercised in his whole life, and ragged, worn, pink slippers. After a moment, he plastered a smile back on his face, looking over at Papyrus with a stern look.

 

“uh, hey bro,” he paused, glancing at you. “what’s _she_ doin’ here?” You could feel a shiver run up your spine at the sound of his familiar, deep voice.

 

“WELL, REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I FOUND A SPECIAL NEW LADY FRIEND?” Papyrus asked excitedly. “WELL, THIS IS SHE! WE DECIDED TO COME FOR A LITTLE VISIT AND FINALLY SAY HELLO.”

 

There was a momentary silence until Sans cleared his throat, starting again. “so you’re, uh…” he chuckled and at the sound, you could feel a wave of guilt wash over you. “datin’ her?” 

 

“YES!”

 

There was more than a moment of silence as you looked over his face, but he didn't dare look back at you. His eyes looked a little less sunken in then when you last saw him, but besides that he looked exactly the same. His face was just as dead and fake; he still wore the same blank expression, although you were one of the few people that could actually read what he was feeling.

 

And now, although you were out of practice, could tell that he was well beyond pissed.

 

“bro,” Sans finally spoke up, grinning at his brother. “since this is her first time over, why don't ya make some dinner?” You could feel your body relax, but then stiffen back up with paranoia. 

 

Why was he acting to calm?

 

“SPLENDID!” Papyrus chirped. “DOES SPAGHETTI SOUND ALRIGHT?

 

You glanced back over at Sans, but then back to Papyrus. “Fine by me.”

 

“sounds great,” Sans mumbled.

 

“I’LL GET TO IT, THEN!” Papyrus put his hands on your shoulders to lead you to the couch, and you could see Sans wince out of the corner of your eye at the contact.

 

Papyrus gently pushed your shoulders and sat you down, giving your head a pat. “I SHALL WORK ON IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” To your dismay, he leaned over and gave you a quick peck on the head. “BE RIGHT BACK, OR SHORTENED, BRB.”

 

“Bye Pap,” you smiled, waving as he leaped off into the next room.

 

You stared at where he left, not daring to look over at where Sans was staring at you.

 

You could feel his magic pulsing, almost radiating off of him, in fumes of anger. He was never one to show emotion, but you’d become very familiar with reading people's auras. You could sense their souls; their traits; what they were feeling. With monsters, it came even more naturally.

 

You could feel his heat at where your arms almost touched. Of course, Papyrus had to sit you right next to him.

 

Sans scooted to the side, away from your arm, looking forward with a scowl on his face.

 

“so, what, you only have a thing for skeletons?” Sans hissed, breaking the silence.

 

You flinched, looking down. “No. It’s not like I haven't been with other people.”

 

“yeah,” he laughed dryly. “that's a no-brainer.”

 

“Ok, look,” you said through clenched teeth. “I… I had no idea he was your brother. I don't like this situation any more than you, but I’m willing to make it work.”

 

Sans burst out laughing, hissing in air. “that's rich.”

 

“What?” You asked defensively.

 

“you really think i’m just gonna ‘make this work’, kid?” He kept his eyes forward, but you noticed as his fists clenched in his lap. “i ain't just gonna sit around and let you date my brother like nothing happened.”

 

“Sans, that was years ago!” You harshly whispered. “Things are… different.”

 

“do i look like i give a shit?”

 

“No, what else is new?”

 

“listen, kid, ‘cause i’m only sayin’ this once,” he growled in a voice so low that you could feel it resonate inside you. “leave now, and my job will be a hell of a lot easier.”

 

“Oh, wouldn't you love that?” You said it as intimidating as possible, but couldn't keep the shaking from rising to your voice. 

 

Before you could react, Sans had stood up and walked over in front of you, picked you up by the collar of your shirt, and slammed you against the wall. 

 

He pushed you tightly against the wall by your wrists and looked up at you in the eyes. The lights in his eye sockets were just pinpricks that stared directly at you with anger and a surprising mix of pain.

 

His breathing was ragged and his whole body heaved with each inhale and exhale. He spoke quietly, but you could hear every word he said clear as a bell.

 

“you snaked your way into my pants, and I am _not_ gonna let you do the same to my brother.”

 

Your breathing halted and you flattened your body against the wall, never having felt so small despite being much taller than him. You sunk in on yourself, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

 

“It’s… It's not like that anymore,” you spoke softly. “I’m… different now.”

 

He chuckled, weakly smiling. “how so?”

 

“Your brother,” you hesitantly smiled. “He changed me. I… I met him, and he was nice and flattering and he really cared.”

 

“an’ I didn’t?” His eyes fell to the floor.

 

“That’s…” You looked over his face. “That's not what I meant.”

 

“then what _did_ ya mean?”

 

“I just…” You shrugged. “I can't explain it! After talking with him a few times, I found myself thinking about him. So much so, that I couldn't bring myself to even flirt with other people. And when we got together… he…” You smiled. “He just… makes me happy. “

 

Sans’ face scrunched up and he looked further down. “yeah, but for how long?”

 

“For a long time! I-I can feel it!”

 

Ever so slowly, Sans’ grip loosened on your wrists and his arms fell to his sides in defeat. You watched as he turned around, facing away from you and looking up at the ceiling.

 

“eight months.”

 

“What?” You questioned, not backing away from the wall.

 

“we were together almost eight months before you…” he trailed off, kicking the carpet. “you coulda called.” There was a few moments of silence before you replied.

 

“I’m…” You could feel as tears started collecting in your eyes, making them heavy. “I’m sorry.”

 

“if you're really sorry,” he looked back at you, a sad expression on his tired face. “you’ll leave. and _never_ come back.”

 

And with that, he turned around and flicked his wrist; gone with a flash a blue light.


End file.
